Before the end
by Jersey07
Summary: Tesla et Henry se préparent pour l'ultime bataille. Une dernière chance leur est donnée pour révéler leurs sentiments. SPOILERS pour "Sanctuary For None", SLASH. Lemon dans le second chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Sanctuary  
**Pairing: **Nikola Tesla/ Henry Foss  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance.  
**Longueur:** OS.  
**Notes:** J'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Erika mais pour des raisons évidentes, elle n'existe pas dans ce fandom. **Spoilers "Sanctuary For None - Part II"! **  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à la franchise "Sanctuary" ainsi qu'à leurs créateurs. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

• _**Before the End • **_

Les ennemis avaient franchi les portes du Sanctuaire et Henry se permit de sourire en coin. Jusqu'ici, le plan élaboré par Magnus avait fonctionné. Il ne pouvait cependant empêcher ce sentiment de peur grisant ses sens de s'insérer dans ses entrailles. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Nikola, dont les doigts longs et fins réglaient les derniers détails de leur plan. Le PHA admira son calme et sa détermination, avant de se rappeler que le vampire avait toutes les chances d'échapper à la mort. Lui, n'en était pas aussi convaincu.

_-"Comment, vous n'allez pas les affronter au naturel?" _ironisa le Serbe et, pour une fois, Henry ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Le vampire essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et le PHA lui en était reconnaissant car sa sérénité se transmettait. Pourtant, Henry vit sous son masque que le vampire était inquiet, lui aussi. _"Vous me décevez, Heinrich"_ continua Nikola et Henry lui lança un regard circonspect. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait pris cette remarque au pied de la lettre mais pour avoir travaillé avec le scientifique à de nombreuses reprises, il savait qu'à nouveau, le Serbe essayait de cacher ses véritables émotions sous son ironie à couper au couteau.  
_-"De quoi avez-vous besoin?"_ demanda Henry, sachant qu'ils étaient seulement à quelques minutes de participer à une bataille à laquelle ils ne pouvaient échapper.  
_-"D'une cible"_ répondit le vampire, arborant un petit sourire déterminé. Henry le regarda se transformer et, pour une fois, il se sentit plutôt rassuré par ce geste. Non pas qu'il le craignait (leurs forces s'équivalaient) mais en général, un Nikola transformé n'engageait rien de bon. Le dit vampire se retourna et apostropha son collègue. _"Nous y allons?"_ dit-il, ses paroles ressemblant plus à une invitation qu'à une question. Henry se contenta d'acquiescer, la boule dans son ventre ayant remonté jusqu'à sa gorge.

•••

Arpentant les couloirs sombres du Sanctuaire, le silence était à couper au couteau. Henry osait à peine respirer et Nikola en prit conscience mais demeura silencieux. Il n'eut pas besoin de pousser bien loin ses capacités vampiriques pour entendre le coeur du PHA battre à tout rompre, l'adrénaline du moment se mêlant à la peur. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils risquaient leur vies, ou du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Nikola ne risquait pas grand chose, certes. Mis à part perdre tout ce que Magnus avait bâti. C'était l'oeuvre de sa vie et, si on creusait un peu plus loin, de leur vie à tous. C'était plus qu'un Sanctuaire, c'était leur foyer. Et malgré tout ce que Nikola avait pu en dire, il n'était pas prêt à perdre ça.

Henry se rendit compte de la précarité de leur situation au fur et à mesure de leurs pas. Ils n'étaient armés que légèrement, si on considérait ceux qui allaient s'opposer à eux. Leur but était avant tout de donner du temps à Magnus afin de programmer l'autodestruction. Du temps... c'était tout ce qu'il avait eu et il n'avait jamais réussi à l'utiliser correctement. Il avait pris le temps pour les choses futiles, mais pas pour ce qui était vraiment essentiel. Et même si le moment n'était pas à cette réflexion là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des regrets. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de vivre et l'ironie du sort était qu'il s'en rende compte maintenant, à l'aube de la fin.

•••

Ils étaient à présent confrontés à l'ennemi et Henry ne pouvait empêcher l'adrénaline de s'insinuer dans ses veines. C'était elle qui le faisait avancer et qui commandait ses muscles. C'était aussi son instinct de survie et sa volonté de préserver le travail de toute une vie qui motivait ses actions avec tant de rage et de passion. S'il devait mourir pour protéger ce Sanctuaire, qui avait été son foyer et son refuge, il y était disposé. Il lança un regard à Nikola, qui toutes griffes dehors, était prêt à l'assaut. Rassuré et plus déterminé que jamais, il s'avança avec lui vers les deux phénomènes dont le but semblait très clair.

Le combat s'annonça tout en coups de poings, Henry ayant bien vite abandonné ses armes, dont la puissance n'était pas de taille face aux phénomènes. Nikola, de son côté, semblait s'en sortir comme un génie à qui on demandait de résoudre une équation du premier type. Lorsque l'un des phénomènes s'avança vers Henry, il fut acculé contre le mur comme un agneau pourchassé par le loup, ce qui était ironique. Il ferma les yeux lorsque l'immense morfale leva la main, s'apprêtant à recevoir un coup fatal. Sa respiration s'accéléra et bizarrement, sa dernière pensée ne fut pas au sujet de sa propre vie, ni même au sujet du Sanctuaire. Il pensa simplement _"J'espère que Nikola s'en sortira". _

•••

Henry inspira. Une fois, puis deux et finalement ouvrit les yeux en entendant un gémissement sourd. Il n'était pas mort, pas encore du moins, et Nikola avait plaqué son assaillant contre le mur. Il le tenait à la gorge d'une poigne ferme et ses traits aigus étaient transformés par la rage. Henry s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise de ne pas toucher à son joujou et martyr préféré, mais les paroles du vampire étaient plus sérieuses qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été à son égard.  
_-"Essayes seulement de lui toucher un cheveu et tu regretteras d'être venu au monde"_ dit-il au phénomène qui commençait peu à peu à étouffer, sous l'emprise de la poigne de fer de Nikola. En voyant avec quelle détermination le vampire s'employait à ce qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal, et observant le regard inquiet qu'il lui lança subrepticement, tout sembla subitement s'emboîter dans le cerveau du PHA, comme une énigme dont il avait enfin trouvé la solution. Voilà pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, le regard du vampire s'attardait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire sur lui. Tout s'expliquait parfaitement maintenant: les petites piques que le vampire lui lançait pour l'agacer gentiment ou pour lui décrocher un sourire, les frôlements de doigts "accidentels" lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur les mêmes composants. Tout était clair à présent et Henry sentit son coeur se déposséder d'un poids supplémentaire.

•••

Le dernier phénomène en lice s'écroula à terre après que Nikola se soit occupé de lui régler son compte. Henry sentit son bras secoué vigoureusement par le vampire et revint à lui.  
_-"Ca va?" _demanda-t-il, essoufflé, en plongeant son regard inquiet dans celui du PHA. Henry acquiesça, constatant le travail que son acolyte avait abattu. Le vampire lui laissa quelques secondes afin de reprendre ses esprits, profitant de l'occasion pour retrouver son souffle. _"Je descends au labo, vous vous occupez du décompte"_ donna-t-il comme instructions tandis qu'Henry acquiesça silencieusement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Pas à la mission qui lui avait été inculquée, mais à ce qui importait vraiment. _"Beau travail, Henry" _lui lança Nikola, arborant un petit sourire, avant de s'écarter de lui et de se retourner pour prendre la direction du labo.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. C'était sa dernière chance et Henry le savait. Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il laissa son instinct s'exprimer.  
_-"Nidza!" _cria-t-il d'une voix qu'il avait de la peine à reconnaître comme étant la sienne. Le vampire s'arrêta net et se retourna, lui lançant un regard incrédule. Personne depuis des siècles ne l'avait appelé par son surnom, pas même Helen et il se demanda comment Henry le connaissait. C'était son frère qui le lui avait donné, le seul être dont il eut été vraiment et sincèrement proche.

Leurs souffles lourds, comme ceux de deux chevaux après une course effrénée, se répercutait sur les murs de béton, brisant le silence assourdissant qui les enveloppait. Et Henry se laissa envahir à nouveau par cette adrénaline qui pulsait dans son corps, s'avançant vers celui qui comptait plus que tout en cet instant. Il nota à peine le regard emplit de surprise de Nikola, qui écarquilla les yeux à s'en faire mal lorsqu'Henry prit son visage entre ses mains, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le PHA s'attendait à ce que le vampire le repousse avec rage, mais Nikola passa ses bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher de son corps. Leurs lèvres se dévorèrent durant un long moment où plus rien n'existait, repoussant l'échéance d'une bataille au destin funeste. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce ne fut que pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils restèrent front contre front, leurs regards se mêlant l'un dans l'autre et les émotions qu'ils contenaient s'interchangeant.  
_-"Sois prudent"_ conclut Henry dans un murmure, alors qu'il tentait de se convaincre de desserrer ses doigts, ancrés aux hanches du vampire. Il s'écarta imperceptiblement, mais Nikola semblait bien résolu à montrer à Henry la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Il rapprocha une dernière fois le PHA, collant son corps au sien, avant de passer une main sur sa joue et de déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il s'écarta sans dire un mot, son regard indiquant à Henry tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, avant de remonter le couloir et de disparaître au détour de celui-ci, laissant le PHA seul face à son propre destin.


	2. Chapter 2

• _**After the Beginning • **_

Nikola contemplait la cascade qui dévalait sur la vallée, depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le nouveau Sanctuaire était une vraie merveille de technologie. Il avait été construit dans le plus grand secret et ce, depuis leur retour de la Terre Creuse. Helen s'était employée à combiner les technologies des phénomènes et celles des humains, afin qu'ils vivent dans un monde de paix et d'harmonie presque utopique. Tesla ne pouvait que lever son verre à cette victoire.

Lorsqu'il entendit un petit coup presque timide porté contre la porte, il esquissa un sourire et posa son verre sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il ouvrit la porte, révélant la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.  
_-"Heinrich"_ dit-il, observant le PHA apparemment sur la réserve, qui se frottait les mains contre son jeans anthracite en évitant soigneusement le regard du vampire.  
_-"Je peux entrer?"_ demanda-t-il incertain, enfonçant ensuite ses mains dans les poches. Le vampire s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte avant de le laisser la franchir. Les sourcils froncés, il se demandait pourquoi le jeune homme semblait si perturbé. Il n'avait cette attitude défensive que lorsque quelque chose le tracassait.

Henry alla se planter devant la fenêtre, observant les lumières artificielles changer de couleur, faisant tomber sur le nouveau Sanctuaire une nuit factice. Les bâtiments lui rappelaient étrangement New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais, car il y avait au moins une pièce ou une aile qui restait constamment éclairée.  
Nikola se rapprocha à pas de loups du PHA, son aisance naturelle le faisant se déplacer sans bruit. Henry, surpris de le savoir aussi près, poussa un petit soupir et tiré de ses pensées, lança un regard confus au Serbe avant de replonger dans sa contemplation. Le vampire comprit que son compagnon essayait soigneusement d'éviter un sujet délicat et il crut comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant, en repensant aux évènements qui s'étaient produits, il lui semblait qu'Henry avait été parfaitement sincère tout du long. L'inquiétude dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait demandé à Nikola d'être prudent avait presque été une supplique. Il était impossible que le PHA se soit joué de ses sentiments, même à l'aube de la bataille. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi cela semblait tant le perturber.

Le PHA regardait son reflet dans la vitre, lui convoyant également l'image du vampire qui attendait, impassible. Il l'aimait et ce, depuis longtemps. Mais jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de lui dévoiler ses sentiments s'il n'avait pas cru à la fin de tout. A l'aube de se lancer dans la bataille, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. A présent, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout perdu. Il admirait ce que Nikola avait réussi à construire avec Helen, car il avait été l'un des grands bâtisseurs de ce nouveau Sanctuaire. Il se sentit blessé lorsqu'il repensa au peu de respect et de crédit que l'on accordait à cet homme, alors qu'il avait bien souvent oeuvré pour le bien. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il était reconnaissant, car pour Henry, le Sanctuaire avait toujours été beaucoup plus qu'un job.  
-_"Tout ce travail... c'est remarquable" _murmura Henry en évitant soigneusement de regarder Nikola, dont les yeux s'étaient obscurcis. Le Serbe eut un petit sourire et, conscient qu'Henry ne ferait pas le premier pas, se décida à amorcer l'attaque.  
_-"Merci. Une renaissance était nécessaire... un nouveau départ."_ dit-il, tout en laissant ses doigts parcourir l'épaule du PHA jusqu'à arriver à son cou. _"Peut-être serait-il préférable que nous suivions le même chemin"_ proposa-t-il à voix base. Henry mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens de ces mots puis, médusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se retourna vivement pour chercher une confirmation. Le regard plein de flammes que lui lançait Nikola le fit frissonner. Mais il vit à nouveau tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et en fut rassuré. Henry savait qu'était venu le moment où il fallait laisser tout ce qui avait à trait à l'ancien Sanctuaire, tous ces souvenirs passés, pour s'ouvrir à l'avenir et à la renaissance. Il fallait faire table rase de tout et tout recommencer.

Les lèvres de Nikola descendirent sur les siennes avec la même fougue que quelques heures auparavant. Son baiser était entreprenant et possessif, signifiant clairement à Henry ses intentions. Cette fois, ils avaient tout leur temps pour vaquer à de telles occupations. Ainsi, après quelques secondes où ils s'embrassèrent avidement, leur baiser fit place à quelque chose de plus doux et de plus langoureux. Les mains d'Henry allèrent encadrer le visage du vampire, ses doigts s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux épars, tandis que Nikola descendait les siens le long du torse de son amant. Le Serbe sourit en embrassant son compagnon du bout des lèvres, avant d'effectuer un léger geste du poignet qui fit sursauter et gémir Henry qui ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il plongea son regard fiévreux dans celui de son amant, qui semblait se délecter du petit effet électrique qu'il avait eu sur lui. Avide de recommencer, le PHA se débarassa de son t-shirt et laissa voir à Nikola l'effet qu'il avait produit sur lui, en utilisant son magnétisme pour jouer avec les piercings de ses tétons désormais durcis. Le vampire lui sourit à nouveau avant de reprendre ses lèvres en un baiser qui était à son image: délicat mais fougueux, un mélange de sécurité et d'envie.

Comme dans toutes les chambres, il y avait bien évidemment un lit. Mais Nikola semblait en avoir décidé autrement et Henry n'allait pas se plaindre. Il avait tellement désiré ce moment que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. La main de Nikola encercla sa joue tandis que de l'autre, il ouvrait avec habileté, le jeans de son amant. Henry, complètement submergé par les sensations et le désir, dut fermer les yeux et s'appuyer contre la vitre qui était dans son dos. Les baisers de Nikola descendaient sur ses épaules, sa clavicule, son sternum avant que sa langue ne trace des cercles sur sa peau. Henry avait envie de rendre la pareille, il avait besoin de toucher son compagnon mais il avait compris que c'était Nikola qui tirait les ficelles. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand le vampire mordit doucement dans son nombril, faisant courir sa langue dans le puits de chair, avant de passer à ses hanches tout en prenant soin d'ôter le jeans devenu inutile et gênant. Le PHA avait depuis bien longtemps fermé les yeux, n'osant pas les rouvrir pour constater que ceci n'était qu'une chimère de plus. Ses sens surdéveloppés entendirent un bruit de tissu qui heurte le sol et en sentant le souffle de Nikola sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de trembler.  
_-"Henry"_ murmura le vampire, si faiblement qu'aucun être humain n'aurait pu l'entendre. Sa voix était déformée par le désir et le jeune homme entendit la petite supplique dans celle-ci. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières puis écarquilla les yeux. Nikola accroupi devant lui était probablement la chose la plus belle qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. La réalité des faits le rattrapa: c'était _Nikola_ qui était à ses pieds. _Nikola Tesla_, qui était sur le point de lui administrer la plus douce des tortures. Le petit sourire satisfait de son amant fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de clore ses paupières en gémissant, enveloppé par une sensation de chaleur et une explosion de nouvelles émotions encore jamais explorées.

•••

_-"Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir te garder si tu prends toute la couverture"_ grogna Nikola contre le cou d'Henry, qui observait avec délectation le soleil se lever sur la cascade, éclairant de ses rayons le nouveau monde qui leur était offert. Le PHA sourit avant de se tourner dans les bras de son amant, qui se coucha sur le dos pour pouvoir attirer le jeune homme à lui. Posant sa tête contre son torse, il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en déposant de petits baisers sur son front déjà ponctué de petites rides d'expression.

Henry se cala au plus près de lui, laissant courir furtivement ses mains sur le corps de Nikola, comme pour s'assurer du fait qu'il soit réel. Puis, rassuré, il se laissa pleinement envelopper dans l'étreinte et referma les yeux. Sentant la chaleur du corps de son amant, il se laissa bercer par les battements de leurs coeurs qui le guidaient tout doucement vers le sommeil. Il sentit le petit sourire tendre de son compagnon contre son front, ses longs cils battant lentement contre sa peau. Henry savait que Nikola le regardait amoureusement, alors qu'il s'endormait à nouveau. Et au lieu de trouver cela gênant, il pensa que ce moment était l'un des plus beaux qu'il ait vécu.

Jamais auparavant, Henry ne s'était senti protégé et veillé de la sorte. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi aimé qu'en cet instant.

**•FIN•**


End file.
